


Liar Crier

by AoiRingo



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, jajaj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: From our distance I’d have always been able to tell you, but,Our relationship isn’t the kind where I could say that, so I shut upWhen everyone else’s around, I’m desperate;We’re together, but I’m scared when we’re alone
Relationships: Murase Dai/Sera Rikka, Okui Tsubasa/Sera Rikka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Liar Crier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainele/gifts).



> The summary is a part of Liar Crier (kind of obvious for the title I guess...)

The light suddenly went out and the elevator made an abrupt stop causing us to stumble. I grabbed the security bar that I had behind me, hoping not to fall over my quiet unit mate. The situation between us had been pretty tense for the past week and that day had not been better, the situation we were on was not going to help at all. The emergency light of the elevator turned on and with the dim light I could see how Dai had his head turned to avoid looking at me, I smile bitterly to myself.

He had a reserved and quiet personality overall, but since that day he had been avoiding me and… Even though his attitude at work has been flawless and professional, not letting his emotions show at all, at home our daily lives had been tense. He changed his routine completely, trying his best not to be with us, he also spoke with Shiki to take jobs not involving us, but in the end, we had a photoshoot programmed for a Christmas campaign so we had been all by ourselves. I tried a couple of times to talk with him during the session, but his answers were short and cold. It was painful, really painful. A part, for me, it felt like we, like I, had betrayed his trust, and at the same time I could not express my feelings without hurting anyone at all, so I decided to keep them to myself.

The minutes passed slowly, it seemed we had fallen into a world where the time had a slower pace. Every time I looked at the phone the signal kept being nonexistent and the clock only marked one minute more than before. Enclosed spaces had never been a problem for me, but I could feel the tension of all the week in the air, a thick and heavy feeling of distress keeping us apart. I took a deep breath to calm me down.

“So… I hope we can get out soon,” Dai looked at my direction for the first time since we got into this small space.

“Yeah…” he made an awkward gesture with the head and averted the gaze again. It was like we were total strangers, neighbors that did not get along well. I caressed my arm, trying to comfort myself, the situation was only getting weirder and weirder. I had to tell him if we kept avoiding the topic, the elephant in the room, we would really become those neighbors…

“It’s not what you think,” I could see how his shoulders got tense.

“I think it’s pretty clear, I saw you kissing Tsubasa and as far as I know unit mates don’t go kissing in the hall unless the script say so or they are dating. And you didn’t look like you were filming anything…” his glare was cold, distant and sad, really sad. But I was relieved to hear how he felt… I smiled.

“Indeed, that’s not the situation…” I reached out to comfort him, “We went to buy Christmas presents, and when we leave the building Ichiru was decorating the hall. Without us noticing he put mistletoe in front of the elevator. And well, when we came back we found it and Tsubasa, you know how he is, he joked that we had to kiss or we’d have awful luck so we end up kissing. It’s nothing, just one of his jokes,” during my explanation he did not push me away, so I smiled again.

“Sorry, I just…” Dai’s eyes leave the cold and distant sensation, leaving just sadness and regret, “I thought that you and Tsubasa… And… I…”

“I know… I didn’t mean to hurt you,” I hugged him to comfort him, to make him realize that I was there for him and I always will be. He put a bit of distance between us after a minute.

“Rikka… I have something to tell you. I was not hurt because you were with Tsubasa, I was just… Jealous,” I could see how he was blushing. Although he had broken the hug we were really close, our chests were almost touching and the atmosphere, tense and cold not long ago, was soft and warm. “I love you, Rikka, I’ve been in love with you for a long time”.

I was unable to answer, to react, in a blink of an eye, he was leaning. Our lips were almost touching, and a part of me wanted that kiss so bad. But the light of the elevator came as suddenly as it went off and the movement made us stumble once more and separated as a consequence. During the short period we had left inside, none of us said anything. When the elevator reached our floor Tsubasa was waiting for us.

“Finally! We were really worried. Are you okay? You look kind of tense”

“It was really nothing,” Dai got out of the elevator as fast as he could without looking at Tsubasa. I sighed calmed. As the youngest member of our unit entered the apartment Tsubasa took my hand.

“Did he discovered us?” I smiled at him, interlocking my fingers with his.

“After the conversation we had, he doesn’t suspect a thing.”

We shared a small and sweet kiss before getting into our house. This time, without any suspicious eyes looking at us.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Iris, I love you and I hope you've enjoyed the fic and the surprise in general, it's not what I've told you it would be, but I really enjoy being mean with you. uwu  
> If anyone has the doubt: yeah, Tsubasa and Rikka are dating here.


End file.
